The Japanese and the Brit
by Kurohonda520
Summary: Arthur was walking home from his work place when it was snowing then he suddenly stumbles into Kiku Honda . A Japanese man . The moment Arthur ,et him he could not stop thinking about him ...what would become of them ...find out in this fanfic ..
1. Chapter 1

A British man walks down the snowy streets on Christmas. "Damn boss ...it is Christmas and he has to make me work" he said. As he was walking down the streets he saw a pile of snow in front of him. "Strange where did this came from" as he walked closer to the snow pile. He started to dig the pile and to his surprised he saw a body of a man about similar to his age. In shock he quickly digs and rolled over the man's body. He saw a man with white pale skin and short black hair. Without hesitations he picked up the man and ran to his house.

When he reached his house he put the man on his bed and covered him with several blankets to keep him warm. "Where did he come from?! " he said while preparing a basin of hot water. As he was in the kitchen blabbering about where on earth that man came from, that man woke up in the room and threw away the bed covers. He looked confuse as to he did not know where he was. He stood up but he was shaken as he was still cold and not fully recovered. At the same time the British man went upstairs holding the basin of hot water rushed upstairs and was shocked to see the man walking. "Hey you! " as he called out for that man. He walked towards him " Why are you walking around you should be in bed ... " The British man said. That man looked nervous and took a few steps back while shivering. "My name is Arthur ...Arthur Kirkland ...what is your name?" As he walked closer to the man.

He did not answer instead he rushed towards the stairs. Arthur chased after him while still holding the basin of hot water in his hands. "Stop!" He said. Then suddenly Arthur lost his balance fell upside down. The basin of hot water was flung up into the air and landed on the man. "HOT! OUCH! "That man screamed in pain and fell." Dimmit! " Arthur said and he stood up and picked the man and put him on his bed again then he took several ice packs and put in on the man " Can't you just calm down for once ...do I look that scary at all .. " Arthur said. Soon after a while after Arthur treated the man with some medication he woke up and looked around the room.

"Finally you're awake!" Arthur said

"Huh ...where am I?" The man looks around confused

"You're in my house ...before I continue ...may I know your name...?" Arthur asked politely.

The man did not answer as he faced away from Arthur.

"It is ok if you don't want to tell me ..." said Arthur.

"Kiku ..." That man said.

"Huh? ... "Arthur looks confuse.

"Kiku...Kiku Honda ...that is my name ..." Said Kiki.

" Kiku huh...well that is a nice name ..." Said Arthur.

Kiku blushes and looks away when Arthur said that ..." t...thanks " Said kiku in a soft and shy voice.

" So why were you outside in that pile of snow ? " Arthur asked .

Kiku grins his teeth while saying " it is none of your buisness ! " Arthur was shocked when he said that so he just kept quite . Arthur covered kiku with a couple of bed sheet . " Well if you don't have a place to stay you can stay here for a while " He said while blushing.

" Thanks ..." Kiku smiled .and lied on the bed .

Arthur turns of the light . "Good night .." He said it before shutting the door . Then He went to his room and went to bed as well .


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and Kiku just woke up from his bed . Arthur was still sleeping out of exhaustion since yesterday . Kiku walked downstairs and to the kitchen .He stop to think about something then he started to cook breakfast .

The smell of Kiku cooking in the Kitchen woke up Arthur's taste buds ." Hmmm I never smelt anything like this in ages " Says Arthur while following the scent to the kitchen . Arthur was shocked to see kiku cooking in his kitchen .

" Morning Kiku ...your up early .." Said Arthur

" Oh ohiyou gozaimasu.. Asa-san " Kiku smiles saying it.

" Ohi- what ? and what do you mean by Asa-san ? "

" Oh yes I have not fully introduced myself yet .. " Kiku cleared his throat " Ahem ...My name is Kiku Honda and I am a worker in a Japanese-British company I was transferred to England a few weeks ago to work and accommodation here "

" So basically your a Japanese ? "

" Yeah .. " Kiku nods .

" Well it is nice to meet you ..." Arthur said while sitting on the chair .

Kiku finishes his cooking and puts the food on the table ." here enjoy the food " He said . " Thanks ..." Arthur said and starts eating . As Arthur took his first bite on Kiku's food he could not stop eating .

" Hmm this...is delicious ...I ...I never tasted food this good like this for a long time..." Said Arthur as he gobbled up his food.

" Rearry ..? ...don they serve good food in England ? " Asked Kiku .

" you did not taste ...it before ? "

" No " Kiku shakes his head .

Arthur finishes eating and goes to the kitchen to cook something . A while later he came back with a bowl of food and gave it to kiku .

" Here try it " Arthur gave the bowl of food to kiku .

" Oh..ok ..." Kiku said and starts eating the food .

As soon as the Food enters kiku's mouth , Kiku felt like he wanted to spit it out . But he resists and swallows it .

" So how is it ? " Asked Arthur that was nervous .

" hmm...oishi...desu..." Said Kiku

" Really ?! I thought you will say something like it tasted horrible ..or something .."

" I love it " Kiku gobbled up the food .

" I am glad you like it ... " smiled Arthur .

Kiku blushes and stands up " I - I got to use the toilet .. " He rushes straight to the bathroom and locks himself in .

(( Kiku's POV ))

" Hmm...how can I say something bad to him ...he always has that innocent look on his face ...and that smile ...it warms me up a lot .. plus ...he saved me ...and gave me accommodation ...how can I repay his kindness..."He picked up his phone and made a phone call .

Suddenly a sound of knocking was heard on the bathroom door .

" Hey ..kiku...you ok in there " Asked Arthur who was knocking .on the door .

" umm... yeah ...I am ok..." Said the nervous Kiku .

Kiku came out of the Bathroom then He hugged Arthur. Arthur was shocked.

" W- what is the meaning of this ?! " Sais Arthur .

Kiku let's go of the hug and smiles at Arthur .

" Well Asa-san...I just wanted to thank you for ...the food and accommodation . I will be leaving now I hope to see you again " Said Kiku .

" Wh-What what do you mean ' see you again ' are you leaving ? "

Kiku nods then there was a sound of car honking outside

" Ahh...that is my ride " Kiku walked to front door .

" Ohh..ok...But if you want you can...visit me ...anytime you want ..." Arthur said shyly while scratching his head .

" Ok bye Asa-san " Said Kiku and he hoped on the car and left .

" Why does he keep calling me ' Asa-san ?" He tilts his head.


	3. Chapter 3

A Day has passed since kiku left and Arthur can't stop thinking about him . To Arthur he cannot forget Kiku's sweet smile and beautiful face . Arthur making his way to work . He could get Kiku's image out of his mind .

Suddenly a man bumped into Arthur " Hey Artie ! Where you goin ! " Said the man .

That voice was quickly recognized by Arthur ." Oh hey Alfred ...Don't scare me like that " As he sweep the dust of his coat .

" Haha Artie is busy again today ... ! " Said Alfred .

" Yeah I am always busy...I am not like you ..that can happy go lucky anytime you want ..."

" So Wanna have Lunch at Mc Donald's later ? " Said Alfred .

Arthur looks at Alfred's body and crosses him arms saying : "You better cut of the fast food intake your having it is making you look fat ."

" I am not fat I just have too much muscles ..." Said Alfred .

" Well...say whatever you want ...I got to go work now ..see you in Mc Donald's then .. " Arthur waved at Alfred .

Arthur continues his journey to his company and finally reaches there half an hour later . He goes into his office and starts doing the paper work . He was working on the computer the whole morning . He finally finished it before lunch time and he headed to managers office to hand in the documents . When he entered the room . He saw a person wearing a white top with long selves and a long pants with short black hair in the office talking to his manager ,

" Umm ...hello ? " Arthur Knocked on the door .

" Ah Arthur come in ..." His manager waved his hand to Arthur .

As soon as Arthur handed in the documents to his manager he was shocked to see who the man in the white shirt really was .

" Kiku ?! what are you doing here ? " Arthur said in shock .

" Oh ...Good morning to you Asa-san I work here ,,,," Said kiku while smiling.

The whole room felt dead silent then Arthur's manager said : " So I see you meet Kiku ...Arthur...great this will make things easier ...he will be your partner from today onwards. "

" Really ?! " Said Arthur that was in shock .

" It would be a pleasure working with you Asa-san " Kiku bowed at Arthur .

Arthur bows back " oh...yeah me too..." Said Arthur

Both of them had to share the same office as space was limited but Arthur did not refuse the offer instead he was about to make a request of the same thing. Since it was Lunch time Arthur decided to take Kiku out to lunch . Kiku agreed . So Arthur and Kiku both sat in Arthur's car and went to Mc' Donald's where Alfred said that he will be waiting at .

" So when you meant you were working for a Japanese-British Company I did not think that it would be mean the company I am working in " Said Arthur.

" I did not think that Asa-san would be working in the same company I was working in either . " Said Kiku .

They reached to Mc ' Donald's and Alfred was waiting there as expected. Arthur later then parked the car and they both went inside the restaurant .

" Hey Artie ! you are finally here !" Alfred raised his hand up and shouted at Arthur .

" Hmm...I wish he was a little more quite I am sorry that you had to see that ... " Arthur crosses his arms .

Kiku giggled a little ." It is ok..." Kiku Said .

Admin's notes :  
Well i am done with this chapter but i don't feel llike continuing it if no one likes it so much ..it depends...so i hoped you enjoyed this chapter ..


End file.
